Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to detecting electrical faults in an electrical system of a vehicle.
Discussion of Art
Modern vehicles include complex control systems and power systems that involve multiple components dispersed throughout the vehicle and extensive wiring interconnecting the components. In operation, a vehicle can experience significant vibration. Over time, wiring and other interconnections of the vehicle can exhibit signs of wear due to reoccurring stresses associated with regular operation. Deterioration of the wiring can introduce faults that prevent proper operation of the vehicle, or can lead to unexpected or unintended, and therefore, dangerous operation of the vehicle.
When an existence of a fault becomes known, service personnel undertake a laborious effort of locating the fault. This process can involve manually testing, with leads, individual wires, circuits, or conductors to determine whether the fault is located therein. Given the extensive amount of wiring, interconnections between wiring, electrical devices, and other electronic equipment present in the vehicle, the mere task of uncovering the problem is time-consuming and expensive. This expense is additional to the cost of repairing or replacing the faulty component, once identified.